Columbia Businesses
Despite Jeremiah Fink's monopoly with Fink Manufacturing, Columbia still featured a lot of businesses, mostly owned by Columbia's middle class. Businesses operating in Columbia *Alexander Hot DogsA vendor can be found advertising Alexander Hot Dogs at the Fairgrounds in BioShock Infinite. *Arcade *Bank of the Prophet *Battleship Bay *Battleship Bay Gift Shop *Bettermen's Auto Body *Bolton Photography *Breakfast Co.Seen on Cereal boxes *Brown's Dark Chocolate *Carter's Condensed Milk *Chas. A. White Home and Garden Supply *Choco'sFile:Infinite eat.jpg *Cigar Shop *Clarke Naphtha *Columbia Boards *Columbia Chronicles *Columbia Communication CompanySeen on intercoms throughout Columbia, example location: in the elevator to the Plaza of Zeal. *Columbia Creamery *Columbia Freight *Columbian Flag Company *Columbian ScientificBased on the following dialog on The First Lady in Burial at Sea - Episode 2: Elizabeth: "It can't be this easy. The First Lady mark two was built around a particle lift system just like all the buildings in the city. I read about it in "Columbian Scientific." The particle is seated at the top of the structure. Must be up that lift." *Columbia's Finest Ice *Columbia Telegram Co.[[:file:LuteceTelegram.png|The Telegram the player receives in the Town Center during BioShock Infinite]] *Columbia Tobacco Co.Brand name on cigarette pack *Columbia Toy Company *Crolean'sProducer of ice cream, sold at the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe, seen on ice cream cone models. *Cunningham Studios *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Dandy's Candies *Danny McCoy's BrandSeen on crates, sold at the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe. text reads: SINCE 1835 Danny McCoy's BRAND FINE IRISH WHISKEY CHICAGO, ILLINOIS *Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe *Duke and Dimwit Stage Revue!The stage can be found on the Main Street of Soldier's Field (sign is also present in Downtown Emporia). *Duke's Choice Concessions *Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions *Emporia Towers *Fink Manufacturing *Founders Books *Gilbert's Tasty Dressing *Good Time Club *Graveyard Shift *Grocery *Gunsmith Shop *Harper's Family DrugstoreCan be found in various locations, such as Shady Lane of the Town Center. *Harper's Grocery *Hudson's Fine Clothing *Hotel Soldiers Field *Icarus Travel Commission, Inc *Jackson's Chewy CaramelsSeen on Gift Boxes. *Katz Soap *Kerner Preferred Hand Soap *King & Son's *Leonie Brothers *Magical Melodies *Marien-McLean Grocery C° *Marlowe's Patented Vigors *Mathew's Whisky *Minor VictoryCigarette brand for children, advertised in The Envy of All His Peers Kinetoscope *Minuteman Gazette *New Eden Cafe *OldeWash *Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats *Patriot's Pride *R.J. Pickwick MFGSky-Hook Advertisement *Robert & SonSeen on ex. crates and trailers across Columbia. *Rolston's Patent Fire Arms Mfg. Co. *Saunter AlongSeen on shoeboxes throughout Columbia. Example location: Hudson's Fine Clothing. *Sinclair Cigars *Shoe ShineShoe shining stations can be found in various locations, including Hudson's Fine Clothing. *Sparkle Dry Soap *Springfield *Swiderek's Condensed Milk *T.A. Snodgrass Company *Taylor's Soap *The Blue Ribbon *The Fellow Traveller *The National Grain Company *The Salty Oyster *TompsonSeen on a sign in the Grocery in on New Eden Square. *Toy Soldiers *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works *Wilson's *Wright's CigarettesSign found in Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe. Businesses By Location Town Center ;Businesses operating at the Town Center *The Blue Ribbon *Chas. A. White Home and Garden Supply *Cigar Shop *Columbia Creamery *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Grocery *Harper's Family Drugstore *Hudson's Fine Clothing *New Eden Cafe *Patriot's Pride *Springfield *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works ;Businesses operating at Comstock Center Rooftops *Grocery *Harper's Family Drugstore Monument Island ;Businesses operating at Monument Island *Cigar Shop *Harper's Family Drugstore *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works Soldier's Field ;Businesses operating at Battleship Bay *Battleship Bay Gift Shop *Arcade *Columbia Boards ;Businesses operating at Soldier's Field *Cigar Shop *Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe *The Cunningham Studios *Duke's Choice Concessions *Duke and Dimwit Stage Revue! *The Fellow Traveller *Founders Books *Hotel Soldiers Field *New Eden Cafe *Patriot's Pride *Toy Soldiers Finkton ;Businesses operating at Finkton Docks *Fink Manufacturing ;Businesses operating at Finkton Proper *Gunsmith Shop *Fink Manufacturing *Good Time Club ;Businesses operating at Shantytown *Graveyard Shift ;Businesses operating at the Factory *Fink Manufacturing Emporia *Columbia Creamery *Founders Books *The Salty Oyster ;Businesses operating at Downtown Emporia *Bank of the Prophet *Cigar Shop *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Cunningham Studios *Duke and Dimwitt Stage Revue! *Emporia Towers *Founders Books *Harper's Family Drugstore *Magical Melodies *New Eden Cafe *Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats *Patriot's Pride *Springfield ;Businesses operating at Comstock House *Comstock House Re-Education Center Brand Names *Breakfast Co. *Brown's Dark Chocolate *Carter's Condensed Milk *Choco's *Clarke Naphtha *Columbia Coffee *Crolean's *Dandy's Candies *Danny McCoy's Brand *Gilbert's Tasty Dressing *Jackson's Chewy Caramels *Katz Soap *Kerner Preferred Hand Soap *Mathew's Whisky *Sparkle Dry Soap *Swiderek's Condensed Milk *Taylor's Soap *Tompson Semi-Canon Businesses *Anderson Brown Co.October Cover Revealed: BioShock Infinite on Game Informer *Buffalo TonicA 180 Proof "tonic" found by Elizabeth in the unused sound file vo_elizabeth_inform_foundAlcohol_1348.ogg *Columbia Mail *Columbia Post Office *Columbia Transit *Fanciful FashionThe poster is not seen anywhere in the game itself, but can be seen in the main menu on a wagon, serving as the "Load Chapter" menu. *Madam Warbler's Whiskey CureA bottle of alcohol found by Elizabeth in the unused sound file vo_elizabeth_inform_foundAlcohol_1351.ogg *Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties *Martin & Jeffrey'sBioShock: Infinite E3 2011 Gameplay Demo (PS3, Xbox 360) on YouTube *McNulty'sSeen in early footage of the game as well as in this development image. *Royal MatchesThe sign was used in an early build of BioShock Infinite. The sign still exists on a building in the PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale BioShock Infinite stage. Behind the Scenes *Sinclair Cigars is another reference to Scott Sinclair, the previous art director at Irrational Games who worked on BioShock. The same reference was also made with the Sinclair Spirits business in BioShock. References Category:Columbia Businesses Category:BioShock Setting